Donatello
Donatello "Donnie" is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists. He is the younger brother of Karai, Leonardo and Raphael, the older brother of Michelangelo, and the third son of Master Splinter. He is "The Brains" ''of the team Official Description ''Donnie here. I'm the brains of this outfit, so I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. ''-''Donnie Appearance Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. Like most incarnations, he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Donnie is the tallest and thinnest of his brothers. He has brownish red eyes, looks more professional and quiet. Personality Donnie is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, and metallurgy. Donnie is the most Mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, trying to be the voice of reason and logic. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Donnie is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Leo...though he's more of a techy geek. He will often go off on technological rants that his brothers either don't understand or don't care about or both. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter Abilities Donnie's intelligence, determination, and will-power makes him a great asset to the team. His weapon of choice is a bo staff, matching power, speed, and balance. He often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though not as skilled and formidable as Leo or Raph, Donnie is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents. Donnie is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat. History Donatello and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Donatello and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Donatello and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: '''Donnie faces off against Raph in the opening training sequence and is defeated. He joins his brothers when they go to the surface. During their journey on the surface, he tries pizza with his brothers, and see's April O' Neil for the first time and instantly falls in love with her. He later assists his brothers in rescuing her from a group of aliens known as the Kraang. 'Turtle Temper: He is the one to start vigilating the streets at the beginning. He also takes part in the fight against the Kraang and the arrow test on Raph. He agrees with Leo to send Raph home to get his anger under control. He also assists in the fight against Spider - Bites. ''New Friend, Old Enemy: Donnie doesn't do much except help his brothers rescue Mikey and fight off Bradford and Xever. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: Donnie doesn't act too much except gets grounded with the rest of his brothers and invents the T-Pod. He assists in the fight against Baxter Stockman, however Mikey looses the T-Pod, and Baxter becomes more powerful. In the end Donnie and his brothers defeat Stockman. Metalhead (Episode): '''This is a Donnie-centered episode. He invents the robotic turtle Metalhead and controls it in battle. up with Leo to fight it. He controls Metalhead on the test run and takes part in the battle against Metalhead when he is taken over by the Kraang. Then, he switches to his former weapon, his Bo-Staff. '''Monkey Brains: Donnie's the main focus of the episode. He constantly tries to plan out all his strategies when it comes to battle, but splinter told him he should learn to fight without thinking. He later tries to come up with a Plan to get April to hang out with him. When April shows the turtles a news story involving the disappearance of neurologist Dr. Tyler Rockwell. She decides to investigate in case his disappearance is connected to her father's abduction. Donnie joins her, eager for a chance to spend time alone with her. They are later attacked by a mutant Monkey and Donnie gets beat up badly. His brothers make fun of him for it. Donnie analyzes Dr. Rockwell's research data and learn that he was trying to modify the mutagen. He believed that it could give a normal human psychic abilities. The turtles decide to team up and track down the monkey and, to help stay in touch, Donnie unveils his latest invention; the T-Phone. The turtles plus April chase the monkey across and April realizes that the monkey is actually a mutated Dr. Rockwell. They later take him to his Partner Dr. Falco, and Later Donnie discovers Falco turned Rockwell into the monkey. After a brutal fight, where Falco uses the extracted mutagenic fluid from Rockwell's brain and injecting it into his own, granting himself psychic powers. He is able to read the turtles minds and know their attacks before they make them stating " No man can defeat you when you know his every thought". One by one, Raph, Leo, and Mikey are defeated leaving Donnie to face Falco alone. He finally is able to fight without thinking, and just doing. Falco is unable to foresee Donnie's attacks as he doesn't know what he will do until he does it. Donnie knocks Falco unconscious, stuck half way through a ventilation duct. The other turtles revive and look to find that Falco has escaped down the duct. They decide to set Rockwell free, and the mutant offers them a silent thanks before rushing out into the city. Later he gets a chance to hang out with April when he offered to train with her, when splinter decided to train her in the art of Kunoichi. Never Say Xever: Donnie doesn't really do much, except help his brothers rescue Mr. Murakami from the Foot. The Gauntlet: Donnie invents smoke bombs that Mikey abuses much to everyone's dislike. He was shocked to hear April was being hunted by a mutant pigeon named Pete, who wasn't really trying to hurt her, but give her a message from her dad. He participates in the missions to save April's Dad and to stop the mutagen bomb. When Donnie is stuck on how to diffuse the bomb, Mikey calls out to cut the green wire, which actually turns out to be right. He fights the Shredder with his brothers but is defeated with the rest of them. Panic in the Sewers: Donnie, along with his brothers began to get stressed out when Splinter, after having a nightmare, trains them all hard. He doesn't do much except that he invented a patrol buggy that they used to rescue April from the Foot. Mousers Attack!: '''Mikey and Donnie are insulted to be labeled as the "B-team". They go to the Purple Dragons hideout and tail the gang member who escapes with April's phone and gives it to Dogpound. They attempt to retrieve it but are caught. When Leo and Raph burst in, followed by an army of Mousers, they free Donnie and Mikey before defeating The Foot. Donnie figures out how to switch the Mousers targeting to Stockman and Dogpound and cause them to flee. The two older brothers realized that him and Mikey are stronger than they gave them credit for and Raph labeled them as the "A-minus team" Donnie decided that was the most they could then take out from them. '''It Came From The Depths: Donnie helps Mikey and the others rescue a mutant Alligator named Leatherhead. This was the start of a running gag because when -and whenever- looses control, he grabs Donnie by the face. Donnie along with Leo and Raph discover a powercell that Leatherhead was protecting from the Kraang. I, Monster: Donnie doesn't really do much except help his brothers try and rescue Master Splinter from the Rat King's control. New Girl In Town''- Donnie doesn't really act much except enduring Raph's leadership when he and Leo had another fall out. He manages to locate Snakeweed's lair, and free the hostages. He along with Raph and Mikey face Snakeweed, but due to Raph's poor leadership skills, they're forced to retreat, especially when Mikey gets knocked out. He later "revives" him with pizza. ''The Alien Agenda''- Donnie does not act so much except he participates in fighting Justin and the Kraang. He also hears out Leo's explanation about Karai. ''The Pulverizer''- Donnie is the center focus of this episode. He turns Leatherhead's old subway car into The Shellraiser which delights his brothers. He later tries to help out the turtles' teenage fan "The Pulverizer" learn some self-defense moves. When Raph is poisoned he goes to make a cure for him while the Pulverizer drives. He later lost the powercell that powered the Shellraiser. ''TCRI- Donnie is once again grabbed by the face again by Leatherhead. He Discovers that the symbol that Leatherhead showed him and his brothers is from the TCRI building. He then assists his brothers in trying to take out the portal, but they're forced to retreat. Mikey picks up a data storage device that Donnie looks into, and much to Donnie's pleasure, which reveals that the Kraang are really after April O'Neil. Cockroach Terminator''- Donnie uses a cockroach to spy on the Kraang, but due to the constant distractions he got from his brothers his Spy-Roach fell into mutagen which came out and tried to kill Raph. He spends this episode trying to help Raph escape from Spy-Roach and stop the Kraang from trying to drill into the Earth's core. '''Baxter's Gambit - '''Donnie doesn't really do much except trying to get out of Baxter's trap alive. ''Enemy Of My Enemy''- Donnie doesn't act much in this episode except trying to escape from Shredder. ''Karai's Vendetta''- Donnie and April discovered that the Kraang have contaminated the city's water supply with toxic water which could disintegrate people. He later invents a bicycle powered sub that would get them to the Kraang's underwater base. He was horrified that Karai was After April, but was relieved that April managed to get away from her. He was the only one that was happy that April was going to be staying in the lair. ''Pulverizer Returns- Donnie and his brothers meet up with the Pulverizer again, who was working for the foot, thinking they were the good guys. Donnie kept begging him to leave the foot clan and not to try and be a hero. Pulverizer though he wanted him to keep spying on the foot for some intel, much to Donnie's pleasure. Later, Splinter forced him and his brothers to switch weapons to they could learn to fight outside their comfort zone. He ended up with Raph's sais. Donnie and his brothers despised having to do this because they didn't really do well and it affected their battle. He later learned from Pulverizer that the Foot was stealing mutagen, and wanted to keep informing the turtles on things he learned from the Foot. Donnie was the only one not happy about this. When Splinter learned that the turtles fought with their own weapons, he took them away so they could learn to use whatever there was in their surroundings to fight. This proved to be harder when the turtles learned that the Shredder was going to use the mutagen on a foot clan member, and Pulverizer offered to be a test subject, thinking he could get the same abilities as the turtles. Donnie then raced off to save the Pulverizer, real name Timothy. In the warehouse, Donnie used a broom to fight off the foot, unfortunately he and his brothers were too late to save the Pulverizer, as he poured mutagen all over himself wanting to help the turtles. He then mutated into a giant blob monster that would disintegrate anything it touched. Donnie and co tried to get him to calm down, but it failed when he saw what he become. What made matters worse was when the foot locked the turtles in the warehouse with a bomb. Fortunately Donnie managed to save them, and the Pulverizer. Back at the Lair, The Pulverizer is in a glass container, and Donnie makes him a promise to someday get him back to his original form. Parasitica: '''When Leo starts acting strange after being stung by a mutant wasp, Donnie is the first to be suspicious and he along with Mikey and Raph try to get him away from a larva egg that the turtles brought back to the lair. Donnie's suspicions are confirmed after Raph is bitten by Leo and the two are locked into the garage. Donnie and Mikey discover the wasp that stung Leo was a Parasitic Wasp; a wasp whose venom takes control of other creatures to guard their young. The worst part is that when the egg hatches the young will eat the creature guarding it. Donnie then decides to make an antidote to cure their brothers but the youngest are attacked by the eldest. They managed to subdue Leo, but Raph gets away with the egg. While in the lab, Mikey finds Donnie was bitten during the struggle. Panicked, Donnie tells Mikey what to do, but then gets taken over by the venom. He then bites Mikey. He later frees Leo and the two join Raph as they gathered around the egg; Mikey later joins them, thinking he's possessed too, as they wait for the egg to hatch. Mikey then reveals he faked it and gives his brothers the antidote; unfortunately the egg hatches bringing out three baby wasps and the antidote as a drowsy side effect. Mikey manages to save his brothers and kill the wasps. Donnie is later seen fixing the Shellraiser after the wasps attacked. ''Operation:Break Out:'' Donnie gets embarrassed when Raph defeats him in a sparring match in front of April. Raph tells him that he has no chance with her. When April gets an email of nothing but gibberish Donnie cracks the code and finds out its from Kirby O' Neil. Don goes off on his own to find and save Kirby. He manages to free Kirby but they are attacked by a squad of Kraang and a new enemy; the Newtralizer. In the end, Don brings Kirby home and April thanks Donnie with a hug. This causes Donnie to faint. ''Showdown-'' Donnie built a new invention called the Turtle Flyers. He helped save April from Kraang Prime and in the end was told that he was April's hero. Relationships/Interacting with other Characters. ''See: Donatello (Relationships)' Quotes *''"Give it all ya got."'' *''"Booyakasha !"'' *''"I hate it when he dose that."'' * "When Leatherhead grabs him by the face* GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!!" *''"But we're still chaining him up right?"'' * "I'm serious sensei!" *''Seeing the Pulverizer being mutated* "Holy MACKEREL!"'' *''Remembering Splinter took away his weapon* AW sewer apples!'' *''But we're not the ones taking the risk! The Pulverizer is!'' *''"Gentlemen and Raphael."'' *''seeing the Kraang portal* "It's beautiful...Scientifically speaking."'' *''(When Seeing the wasp Egg) Fascinating.'' *''Ah so in order to gain the wisdom we need we have to do the mistake, so we can go!'' *''Insulting Raph* "And...OH! You don't keep your back straight when doing Omote Kote Gyaku! And You're Ugly!"'' *''"Run!"'' *''*When Realizing Raph took the Egg* *gasps* He took the egg.....he could be anywhere...waiting.'' *''"Greenie? wonder how many brain cells it took to come up with that one?'' *''"And the fact HE had me by the FACE Mikey!!!"'' *''"I've been working on something pretty awesome."'' *''Donnie: Wait...insult him *Raph*? Splinter: Yes. Donnie: And he can't fight back? Splinter: No. Donnie: *Chuckles* I'm feeling good about this plan.'' *''Okay, I don't even know her *Karai* and I hate her already!'' *''When Spy-Roach takes Mikey* IT'S GOT MIKEY!!!!'' *''Tell me again why we're rescuing this guy?'' *''"Okay I don't know her, but I already hate her!"'' *''"When April calls him* DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS! MY SWEET SWEET PRINCESS IS ALIVE!!!"'' *''"He's also the one who likes to grab me by the face and shake me like a rag doll!!!"'' *''"Aw come on!"'' *''"Can we make sudden moves now!"'' *''"He's grabbing me by the face again!"'' *''"Oh so the truth comes out."'' *''"Upon Seeing April* She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."'' *''"Uh...these aren't costumes....we're mutants."'' *''"You can't smash this roach. He's special. Really really Special."'' *''"That's not funny Raph! There's something out there trying to hurt my April! I mean our April...April."'' *''"(When Pulverizer Asks if they could continue their training.) No."'' *''To Leatherhead*Yes...You did it again! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING GRABBING MY FACE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!?"'' *''"When Raph dubs Mikey and him the A minus Team* That's probably the best we're gonna get out of them."'' *''"Well it would have worked out great, if SOMEONE *Mikey* Hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!"'' *''"You're just jealous that you're out in the cold while I'm here in the lair enjoying Mikey's leftover pizza."'' *''"It's like I got a one way ticket to Flavorville!"'' *''"To April* "Come on, just try it. Sometimes two things that don't seem like they go together can make a great couple...er, I mean food."'' *''"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte."'' *''"After Raph's joke* NOT FUNNY!"'' *''Mikey*telling him about Raph's symptoms* "He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy he knows!" Donnie: "Okay, Okay so he's delusional.'' *''"After Cutting the green wire* It worked! *excited* GUYS! MIKEY WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!"'' *''"Mikey: I can't believe he's gone. Donnie: Oh it's gonna be okay Mikey...you meant the pizza guy didn't you. Mikey: Yeah."'' *''"Great, four times in a row! He'll never see that coming!"'' *''"Don't worry April, we promise we'll get him back."'' *''(After Mikey says something about talking to Splinter about Leo) No dice guys; Looks like he took April out to do some special training.'' *''"He's not growing them shellbrain, he's holding them captive."'' *''"April: Are you hurt? Donnie: Just my pride...and my internal organs."'' *''"My flow chart is awesome!"'' *''(While Possessed) He is no longer a threat to the egg.'' *''"April texted me!? This is the greatest day of my life!"'' *''"Mikey STOP!"'' *''(After Mikey asks if the Parasitic wasp was the one that stung Leo) A Mutant Version, then Leo must have bitten Raph and passed the virus down to him.'' *''"No it doesn't have a radio!"'' *''Donnie: Leo drives. Mikey and Raph: What!? Why!? Donnie: He's least likely to crash into something for fun." Mikey and Raph: True."'' *''"Gentlemen and Lady, I give you, the T-Phone!"'' *''"T-Phone, Self-destruct!"'' *''"PEDAL FASTER!"'' *''"Okay, Okay April calm down. Just stay calm and RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"'' *''Pulverizer got his wish!'' *''Pulverizer saying being mutated was cool* NO IT IS NOT COOL! WHY WOULD YOU THINK IT'S COOL!'' *''"I promise Timothy...one day I'll turn you back."'' *''"That's right Timothy...it's us. The Turtles."'' *''(After Slapping Leo) "Sorry to burst your possessed bubble Leo, but the sample from your blood should provide a cure for us."'' *''(Leo) "There's a force field?! Why didn't you tell me?! (Donnie) "Well, because I wanted us to fail. OBVIOUSLY, I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!"'' *''"Whoa, Leo. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking? ...HE'S THINKING IT!!"'' Trivia *Rob Paulsen, who provides the voice for Donatello, also provided the voice of Raphael in the 1987 TV series until it's ninth season. *He's named after the Renaissance Sculptor Donatello. *His bandana color, Purple, represents his personality - Wisdom and Intelligence. *Unlike his other incarnations, this version of Donnie has a crush on April O'Neil. *This Version of Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. *In this Version, While Donatello still fights with his weapons of choice, a Rokushakubo, (a Bō staff), in this incarnation his staff can be converted into Naginata, (a "pole-blade"), via a retractable blade inside one end of the staff. It has been seen as early as the events of "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". **In the episode "Metalhead", Donnie gets permission from Splinter to upgrade his weapon, but after the events of the episode, it would seem that he decided against it, but the retractable blade feature makes more appearances afterwards. *Donnie is the tallest of his brothers. *There's a running gag in the series where he gets grabbed by the face by Leatherhead when he gets out of control. *His main season is springtime. *His main elements are wind and metal. *NOTE: Nature is NOT an element, it is a compilation of all the different elements. Technology isn't an element either.* *Donnie is the genius of the team. *He's so far the only one to have or attempt, to train someone. *There's a running gag where his Bo' Staff will break in a fight *He has mastered Bōjutsu, ''Sōjutsu, ''Naginatajutsu, ''Bōryaku, 'Intonjutsu, 'Tenmon, ''Chi-mon, ''Shinobi-iri, ''Shurikenjutsu, Archery, computer hacking, building machines, and ''Bōryaku.' *His name in Italian means Gift. **His kanji name is ドナテッロ (''Donaterro) *He knows medical treatment. *Donnie has used Mikey's catchphrase once, Booyakasha. *He can hold his breathe for 15 minutes. *It's possible he could start a rivalry with Casey over who wins April's heart. *Donnie's eye color goes from Brown to red. *Due to his behavior in "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" (and various other episodes), he is the second to Raphael in temper and anger. *When Donnie's T-Phone rings, it has the tune of the intro of the 1987 series. *In Karai's Vendetta, his caller ID for April's phone is "Donny Boy" and she has a picture of him with flowers and stars, a dark red butterfly or bow on his mask and a silhouette of a cat. This could imply that April likes Donnie. *It is revealed at the New York 2012 Comic Con that Donatello has a pet cockroach named Chong, who will undergo two mutations and become a villain . *According to J.R. Ventimilia (executive producer) Donatello is "(...)a little obsessive compulsive, a little high-strung. *He's the third oldest/second youngest of his brothers; Leonardo, Raphael & Michelangelo *Donatello is an expert in fields of metallurgy. *Despite being opposites, Donnie has been shown being really close to Mikey. *He has a picture of April eating pizza as a screen savior for his computer *For some reason, Donnie, along with Raph, wanted Mikey to still believe in Leprechauns and were urgently trying to tell Leo not to say they weren't in "Enemy of My Enemy" *His main pillars are wisdom and weapons. *He has an IQ of 637. *His quote "My sweet princess is alive" could be a reference to the new game "Donnie saves a princess". *Out of all the turtles, Donnie seems to tolerate the Pulverizer/ Timothy more. The t pod by therealdonatello-d5u1wla.jpg Donny boy.png images (1978).jpg download drdr.jpg Downloadfutur.jpg Awwww.jpg 2012 Donatello titled character image.png Donatello.jpg gif don.gif|Just because you're my brothers, doesn't mean I still have to be brothered up. Tmnt-2012-groupwithapril.jpg Donnie and april hug.gif Donnie kicking robot.gif Donnie leaving like a boss tmnt.gif Donnie working.png Don'tthrowthat.jpg Don2012af.png Donnie ch pu3-2.jpg Donatellon is the fellow.png Donnie ch pu4.jpg Donnie ch pu1.jpg Gear-donnys-naginata.jpg DonCAZ06TDL.jpg Donnie surrounded by sparkles.jpg Donnie bio.png donatello_gif_by_theresmorethanme-d6epwj7.gif smoke bombs.png|Donnie's invented smoke bombs Lego-TMNT-Donatello_1349964412.jpg|Donatello as a Lego Figure. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Teenagers Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Scientists Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Namers Category:Nonhumans